


These Silent Hearts

by Joveesia



Series: Genesis [2]
Category: SOMA (Video Game)
Genre: Other, Post Game, Suicide mention, so major spoilers, will add tags as needed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 03:44:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5149037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joveesia/pseuds/Joveesia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon was alone and angry and trapped at the bottom of the ocean. Carrying a busted Catherine, he retraced his steps. He didn't have anything better to do after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Silent Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Once again unbeta'd and wasn't really read back over so I apologize for typoes (Feel free to let me know about them)

They had done it. They had launched the ARK.

 

And Simon was _pissed_.

 

Angry at the fact he would never get to see what it was like on the ARK. Furious that he was stuck in the deep, cold abyss. Outraged at Catherine’s passiveness and acceptance of it all.

 

Anguished when her circuits fried. Anxious of not knowing what to do next. Panicked of being utterly _alone_ in a foreign time in a remote place.

 

Simon never had been suicidal but he reasoned this would have been the closest he would ever come to it.

 

He wandered, aimlessly; first trudging back through Phi and gaining another working omnitool. He had taken Catherine with him, in denial about her being gone for good. The ‘new’ omnitool worked barely at best, but it allowed him to leave Phi and return to Tau. He didn’t bother to dodge or hide from the malicious wildlife of the abyssal plain. He even hoped that the creatures of the deep would end his suffering, rid him of the torment of being the last sentient _thing_ on the planet the human race used to call home.

 

He didn’t care about any proxies he would have run into, nor did he care if he somehow made it back to Omicron to meet the wrath of his former body. He ignored any odd flicker across the scarcely working computer screens as he trudged along the seafloor, stewing in his his depression and guilt.

 

Simon stopped at the exit he used to Alpha, pondering for only a moment if he should walk back that way. The dark nothingness along the path didn’t bode well for his chances of survival.

 

He sighed irately, mumbling about how he really didn't want to die. Simon turned down the tube, entering it until he couldn't proceed further.

 

“Must’ve collapsed when I escaped through here,” rocks and soil littered the crushed tube, blocking any foreseeable route back to the WAU. Simon sighed, frustrated at this development. He turned around, coming with terms that he would just have to wander through the darkness and hope for the best.

 

A large crash had him frozen before he even took another step. Slowly turning back around, the debris had been miraculously cleared enough for him to pass through. If he could have swallowed in trepidation he would have. Every fiber of his being screamed to walk away, to turn back since _there is something there and it wants him to come back_.

 

Had Ross somehow returned to torment him again?

 

 _“No...no. I would have seen him if that was the case…”_ Unless he was deciding not to show himself to Simon. If he wanted to turn around and forget this ever happened, now was the time for him to do so.

 

Simon, of course, went further down the tunnel. His curiosity screaming at him as to who, or what, might be waiting in the WAU’s core room for him.

 

The WAU sat in the center of the room, humming quietly in it’s watery tomb. Simon noticed that the room over all didn’t look very different from when he left it, a few extra holes in the roof etcetera. He supposed that the WAU wouldn’t mind if alpha was mostly intact or not at this point; it didn’t seem like it affected it either way.

 

Electrical pulses Simon hadn’t felt prior permeated the nearly stagnant saltwater, entrancing him to their source. It felt familiar, just like the siphon he touched before. He knew he should be worried; freaked out that the machine that wasn’t suppose to think or have anything resembling emotions.

 

He wasn’t, though. Simon could just… _tell_ that the WAU didn’t mean him any harm. Not intentionally at the very least, why would it heal him otherwise?

 

“ _This is insane. I’m insane._ ” He took a step toward it, then took one more. “What do you want from me?”

 

He reached out his hand without thinking, touching the edge of the WAU’s core. A surge of electricity overwhelmed Simon, causing his optics to flicker and glitch. He seized up, dropping to the floor in muted horror as another wave was emitted by the WAU.

  
Simon didn’t know what happened next as his world faded to nothingness.

**Author's Note:**

> SO I still have a lot of thoughts for this fic but the problem is idk when I'll get to it nor do I know how i want to execute it. So, safely assume there's more, but it's a hiatus due to school mostly and lack of direction :'> (Feel free to talk to me and share what you think should happen or whatever. Comments help with motivation too lol) 
> 
> Any new sections to this story will be added to this one and not added to the 'series' at this point in time.


End file.
